stanfordjujitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
This page is for members of the Stanford Jujistu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. Directions *Select "edit" to the right of the particular day to which you want to add your name (you do not need to register with this website though it is recommended). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, please change the date and delete any previous names and notes from all categories. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 4 pm on the day of that particular class. 'Mon 5/22/11 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * Attending *jd (80%) Absent * Extended Absence *Bo (class conflict) 'Wed 5/24/11 (8:00-10:00 PM)' Notes *NEW CLASS TIME! Attending *jd (80%, leaving 20 min early to catch train) Absent *Bret (some bug - don't want to get anyone else sick) *Hamlet (Deadlines deadlines) *Bo (meeting) Extended Absence *Jim (day off from jujitsu) 'Fri 5/20/11 (7:00-9:00 PM)' Notes *Green belts and higher only Attending *Drago Absent *jd *Natalie (gis are packed) *David Extended Absence * Jared (rarely available on Fridays) 'Upcoming Tests' *All white belts - Mon 6/2 and Wed 6/4 *Drago (brown) - Late July 'Long-Term Absences' *Keith: Thesis due June 1, I should probably finish it. *Adam VE: torn ligament in toe *Steve: abdominal injury *Vince: extended crunch time at work *Natalie: out of state until fall quarter *Susan: doctor says 4 more weeks as of 5/11 *Woody: Boards preparation, probably out until summer *Marc: toe is sore, surgery at some point early summer *Mick: busy spring quarter 'Drills' See Google Doc 'Movie Night' Notes *None currently planned Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions *Game of death (campy, ala cardboard cutouts of bruce lee) *Transporter 1,2,3 (odd premise, but some good jitsu-esque action-Brian) (-Jared, 3 wasn't so hot, 1&2 rock) *Bloodsport (ugh, MA films are all so bad! -Brian) (Old favorite, -Jared, cheesier but just as awesome is 'Kickboxer') *Seven Samurai (-Brian) (-Jared agrees) *Kung Fu Hustle (-Brian) (-never was an exciting movie so terrible, -Jared, I mean it really sucked but... it had some of the best fight scenes around... but... it really sucked)(have to disagree, like shaolin soccer part of the appeal is the corniness.-Albert) *Shao-Lin Soccer *Ong Bak (not bad! great action, decent film and fun-B) (-Jared, heck yeah, good movie) *Ong Bak 2 (I don't know how it hold ups to the original -Dimitri) *Kiss of the Red Dragon (Jared, JJL couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but the scenes where Jet Li uses acupuncture needles to fight are out of control) *Drunken Master 2 (-Jared, US released as 'the Legend of Drunken Master') *City Hunter (-Jesse, Jackie Chan - It's a "so bad it's good" sorta movie if I recall. Some of the fights are a MUST SEE however.) *Saat po long (aka SPL, new generation stuff -Dimitri) *The Keeper (Steven Seagal - Drago) *Yojimbo (so awesome. And much shorter than seven samurai --Adam) *The 36th Chamber of Shaolin (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_36th_Chamber_of_Shaolin )(Very good Kung Fu movie; no high-flying stuff -- Sid) *District 13, aka District B13, Barrio 13, Banlieu 13 (French. Le parkour meets Jitsu!-Brian) Movies Already Seen *Who Am I (best Jackie Chan mix for fights, car chases, rooftop action, -Jared) *Big trouble in little China *Red Belt Category:Browse